Hand prints and good grips
by obedientlittlevictor
Summary: The best part of their partnership was their connection, in every sense of the word. Collection of one shots. Rated M.


"Ooh, baby, you're _sooooo big_!" Kensi squeals in exaggerated enthusiasm.

Her tits are bouncing just above his face and if he lifts his neck up he just might be able to pull one of her perfect nipples into his mouth. He wants to try, but then she tightens the rope around his right wrist and his arms are too far spread to allow for any movement.

Deeks settles back, as comfortable as he can get as he's crucified by rope and the jealousy that Kensi is trying so hard to hide.

"Oh _gawd_ , are you even going to _fit_? You're just _so_ –"

"First, she didn't sound like that," Deeks mutters and he would be much more menacing if his hips weren't straining up to meet hers. "Second, she never said that because, third, I never fucked her."

Kensi knows it's a sore spot for him, trying to reconcile the lines that they cross in the name of justice while maintaining their relationship. It's tough, there's no denying that. She wants him to remember just who she is, though, and if that means pushing his buttons, metaphorically and physically, then so be it. They both know they need this.

After her undercover op with the billionaire terrorist funder, he had taken her back to his place, stripped off that ridiculously expensive dress and fucked her until her fancy makeup coated his pillows, sheets, walls, dresser, everywhere on him. Her hair had taken an hour to untangle and they both had bruises the next morning.

She's just returning the favor.

"Did you want to?" Kensi asks and rocks her hips against his erection straining against his comfortable old jeans, blessedly replacing his undercover persona's black dress pants.

A crooked lawyer was his cover, and he played it well. They got the bad guys as always, partially thanks to the hot blonde receptionist who had dropped to her knees and taken him in her mouth because that's what his cover would have expected and Kensi seethed hearing her obscene slurps and his ragged breathing over the comms.

"Fuck you, Kens," Deeks grinds out between clenched teeth and he's pissed at the implication that he would willingly cheat on her for anything besides the mandatory maintenance of the sanctity of their operations.

"That's not an answer, baby," Kensi murmurs and bites his earlobe hard before sucking it back into her mouth. He whimpers in response.

Deeks bucks his hips up, trying to throw Kensi off balance, but her strong thighs just tighten around his hips. He can't escape the ties anyway, so the move is just to try to piss her off. Angry Kensi he could handle; jealous Kensi is a whole different monster.

"No, I didn't want to fuck her," Deeks concedes. It's the truth and it's what Kensi wants to hear. They aren't the words they both need, though, but he's not offering those until Kensi demands them, same as he did.

"Really?" Kensi barks out an incredulous laugh as she undoes his jeans a little more roughly than he would have appreciated. "Because I could call Nell right now and have her pull up that recording."

His jeans and boxers are pooled at his knees and Kensi apparently doesn't need them off any more. She roughly pushes up his shirt and sucks a mark into the skin of his hip where the other woman's mouth had been mere hours before. Deeks can't breathe properly and his mind is struggling to process her words, so she continues.

" _H_ _oney, I wanna fuck that perfect pussy of yours_ ," Kensi imitates in a high pitched taunt. Yep, those were definitely the words he said to the receptionist. He can't even remember her name; nothing but the feel of Kensi all around him matters.

"It was part of my cover," Deeks chokes out as Kensi dips her head and takes all of him in her mouth, down her throat, without warning. He learned early on that Kensi's gag reflex is nonexistent; she has never disappointed him when it comes to giving head. Hands down, the best he's ever had.

Kensi moans around his dick and his balls tighten and it's embarrassing how quickly he's ready to come. She pulls back and he opens his eyes in time to see a line of saliva from the tip of his dick to her lips. Deeks throws his head back and thinks of baseball and Sam's Challenger and Hetty's regifted Christmas presents.

She doesn't reply, just leans over to her bedside table and pulls out the bullet vibrator he got for her at some sex shop in San Diego when he went surfing there. Kensi wastes no time in sinking herself down on him and pressing the vibrator to her clit. He feels the vibrations through her, feels Kensi's walls clench around him as she rides him, and, _fuck_ , it's less than two minutes and she's already coming.

The vibrator falls from her hands and she slumps onto his chest. He wants to wrap his arms around her, but the ties around his wrists are suddenly much more constricting. She steadies her breathing after a few minutes and circles her hips provocatively.

"Say it," Kensi orders, voice fierce and strong despite her breathlessness.

Deeks knows exactly what he wants and that's for Kensi to continue riding him off into the sunset. He also knows exactly what she needs before she'll give that to him.

"Kensi, I am yours," Deeks states, plain and simple, eyes locked with hers. "I'm yours just as much as you're mine. Now _please move_."

And when she does, they both see galaxies.

* * *

Author's Note: Title is Beyoncé's _Partition_. This will be a collection of unrelated one shots of a raunchier persuasion. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
